SVU Thanksgiving
by chocolate3271
Summary: The SVU team minus Eliot are having Thanksgiving dinner together. Just a fun holiday story. With a little bit of Munch/Casey


**This is just a simple little fun story based on my Thanksgiving.**

**Summary:** The SVU team minus Elliot decided that instead of spending Thanksgiving alone they would spend it together.

Casey had been up since six preparing the meal that would be served. She had one oven and five things that needed to go in including the turkey. The timer goes off letting her know the cornbread was done that she was going to use for the stuffing. Taking the cornbread out she sets on a rack to cook while she tended to the turkey. She hears the door open and close.

"Casey?" She hears a familiar voice call.

"Come on Liv. I'm in the kitchen." Casey calls to her. Olivia comes into the kitchen with a pie in hand.

"It smells great Casey. Can I do anything to help?" Olivia asks setting the pie down.

"Sure. Can you stir the cranberry sauce?" Casey asks lifting the heavy roasting pan into the oven. Olivia stirs the fragrant sauce. Olivia knew Casey could cook like it was nobody's business.

"Where did you learn how to do all of this?" Olivia asks.

"When I was 12 my mother told me I needed to learn to cook starting with Thanksgiving dinner. My mother taught me all of her recipes for Thanksgiving dishes that year. In my house everything was homemade. Right down to the whip cream on the pie." Casey answers

Another knock comes from the door Olivia goes to let them in.

Alex stood at the door wearing her favorite red sweater in her hands were two apple pies still warm from the oven.

Casey and Alex weren't fond of each other at first. They had all the reasons in the world not to like each other but when Alex was being insulted by lawyer on a tough case Casey stepped in and stood up for Alex. From that moment they became friends and then best friends.

"Hi Casey, Hi Olivia. Wow it smells fantastic in here." Alex says with her normal bubbly attitude.

"Thanks. Those pies smell delicious." Casey answers pouring three cups of coffee. She hands one cup to Olivia and one to Alex. They both thank Casey and sip the hot coffee.

" Casey, How did the date go with Munch?" Alex asks grinning.

"He was such a gentleman. We went to an Italian place. When we got there the table had a bouquet roses waiting for us when we got there. He told I most the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. When we were finished eating we went on a walk in central park he lead me to a small hill that was the perfect place was to gaze at the stars." Casey says with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Ooh someone's in love." teased Olivia

"Maybe I am." Casey said. "I picked the right one this time."

"And if hes not. He will have to deal with me and Olivia." Alex said with that look in her eyes.

They all laugh.

Twenty minutes later, Munch, Finn and Captain arrive and were watching the game while the girls cooked the dinner. The smells wafting from the kitchen made their mouths water.

"I have a question." Asked Munch. "How do you know when you're in love?"

Finn and Cragen both look at him. "You feel excited is the best I way I can describe it." Finn says. "Who's the lucky girl?"

Cragen nor Finn knew about Munch and Casey. It was obvious that Munch had a different attitude and there was someone special in his life. His paranoia about being watch decreased. His eyes were always lit up. He was much happier in the morning. It was easy to tell he was in love.

"Her name is Casey." Munch said with a grin. "She's an assistant district attorney."

"That sounds like...you and Novak!" Finn says realizing who Munch was talking about.

Just as the word "Novak" escaped Finn's mouth Casey comes into the room.

"Dinnertime." Said Casey. Just as if it were the magic word the boys hopped out of their seats. They go to the dinner table which was breath in the middle of the table their was a golden, brown and delicious turkey. They all gathered around the table. Casey was in the kitchen getting a bottle of wine. Casey appeared with the wine and the corkscrew. She hands the bottle to Munch. He twists the work on the bottle and it came off with a pop sling shooting into the air narrowly missing Casey's head.

"Sorry babe." Munch says.

"Don't worry about it handsome." Casey says handing him a glass. After everyone had a glass. Casey says grace.

"Dear Jesus, Thank you for everything you have given me. Thank you for my friends I don't know what I'd do without them.." Casey says

After Grace was said Casey hands the carving knife to Cragen. " Would you do the honors?"

"I'd be honored." Cragen said taking the knife from her.

He carefully cut the bird's skin. It cracked with a light pop. He carefully removed the first piece and set it on Casey's plate. After everyone was served a serving of everything they dug in. The turkey was the best any of them had ever tasted. It was cooked and seasoned perfectly. The stuffing was was moist but not soggy creating the perfect combination of flavor. The cranberry sauce was sweet but not too sweet. It was homemade and not from a can. The yams were perfectly cooked with the marshmallow topping. The green beans had the perfect amount of spice to them. The still had the perfect amount of crunch in them. It was by far the beast Thanksgiving meal any of them had ever had.

"This is the best stuffing I have ever tasted. How do you do it?' asked Finn as he was going in for his second helping.

"My mother never put stuffing in the bird. She told me that the bird made the stuffing uneatable. It was either too hard or too squishy. She figured out a way to made the stuffing outside the bird." Casey explained. " Her recipes were all ones she thought up and they were secret."

After the meal was eaten. The pie was served.

Alex served everyone a piece of pie while Casey poured everyone another glass of wine. This had by far had been the best Thanksgiving any of them had ever had.

Casey disappears into the kitchen and appears with a large bowl of whip cream. "My mother didn't believe in store bought whip cream."

Everyone had a warm piece of pie with dollop of homemade whip cream on the top.

The pie crust was tender and flaky that held together perfectly. The apples were warm and perfectly sweet with the perfect texture it was by far the best pie any of them ever had.

"Alex, This is amazing. How did you do it?" Casey says serving herself another piece.

"My father loved pies especially apple ones. One day a woman came into my father's office with a pie as a thank you for his services. That night after dinner we had that pie for dessert. Growing up it had been just him and me. I saw the way the pie made him lit up. I knew I had to find the woman. When I had finally tracked her down. I asked her how her pies were made. The woman agreed to teach me how if I kept the recipe a secret. Once I learned how to make the pies I went home to make my father a pie. When he tried his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. To this day I've never told a soul the recipe to the pie." Alex said with her eyes lit up.

After the pie was eaten Olivia and Alex would not allow Casey to help with the dishes. They said she had done more than enough already. Casey wanders onto the living room where the boys were watching the game. Casey crawls up beside Munch and lays her head on his shoulder. He gently kisses her head.

"Explain this to me." Casey said looking at the game.

Casey could tell you anything about softball but she didn't know a thing about football.

"The man standing behind the line of men is called the quarter back. He throws the ball to the whoever is open." Munch explains. " The line they are standing behind is..."

Munch smiles when he realized Casey had fallen asleep and was snoring softly into Munch's shoulder. She was tired out. Munch softly kisses her head.

"Good Night my love and Happy Thanksgiving."

**Yay! I know it's past Thanksgiving but I wrote it anyway. I plan to write happy holiday stories for all the holidays with the SVU gang.**


End file.
